A Rerun
by Damsels
Summary: She was pretty sure stuff like this don't happen. Sure she and her friends talked about wanting to be in certain movies and what they would change, but is this for real?[Self-Insert][Rewritten]
1. Chapter I

**Authors Note:**

So, after more than two years of deleting my first version of this story, I decided to redo it again. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for the lack of detail, it's been quite awhile since I last wrote a story. I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. [EDIT:26.06.15]

* * *

 **Chapter I : Rerun**

A young boy, perhaps around the age of ten studied the window of the bus with a pensive look before pulling back slightly with a smile. It widened even more as the bus entered a dark tunnel, hurriedly, the boy turned and tapped his seating partner on the shoulder.

"Want to see some magic?"

His voice was laced with childlike mischief but also with innocence as he watched a pair of eyes turned their attention away from his gaming console to Dave. Oscar, who he considered as a best friend looked at him with a confused look.

"Close your eyes." Dave said with excitement radiating from the young brunette. Oscar blinked for a moment before narrowing his gaze at his best friend.

"You're not going to kiss me, right?" Oscar asked as he stared at Dave suspiciously. In return, Dave shot a look at Oscar who sighed before doing as the other boy suggested and closed his eyes. Dave, giving a satisfying nod to himself was about to close his own pair of eyes but something stopped him.

Rebecca Barnes or Becky as what all the kids called her. Dave gave a small hesitated smile at the girl who was sitting opposite him and Oscar who returned the smile with her own. He watched her as she then closed her eyes making him blush with slight realisation. He must have been louder than he had thought.

Shaking his head out of his own musing, he turned back towards his window, closed his own eyes and waited.

After a few seconds later, the bus had hit a grate - Dave's cue. Taking a deep breath he started counting down under his breath as he visualised the scenery.

"…Okay… and… open your eyes!"

The three children immediately opened their eyes at the exact same time that the dark tunnel gives way to the majestic, gleaming city of New York. From his peripheral vision, he could see Oscar open his mouth but before any words could tumble out, the Empire State Building appeared and his childlike drawing of King Kong on the window fitted perfectly with it.

"Lame," Oscar said with a tone of playfulness making Dave snap his head towards his best friend with a glare.

Before Dave could say anything else a voice he always considered as sweet and nice joined in.

"I thought it was cool." Dave turned his attention away from his friend who was more happily to be ignored as he turned his attention to his game. Becky, smiled at him which he returned with his own.

Throughout the day their teacher took them to different spots of New York, explaining their history and such. Even when he was paying attention his eyes seem to be drawn back towards Becky who was listening intently to their teacher.

"How do I ask her?" Dave whispered to himself but Oscar, who was sitting beside him heard before glancing at the other end where Becky sat with her friends.

"Just ask her, dude." Oscar replied giving Dave a slight shove making him give the other boy a playful glare before his eyes wandered passed Oscar. Getting an idea, he shuffled around his bag and pulled out a paper and pen. Biting his lip he stared at his blocked hand writing before folding the paper.

"Pass it down to Becky." Dave said shoving the said paper into Oscar's hand who grinned and passed it on to the person beside him. Dave watched as the note continued to make its way down to Becky and each time his heart felt like jumping out of his body.

It wasn't long until it reached her but to him it felt forever. He shuffled nervously on his seat waiting patiently for her reply. It was then that Becky had leaned slightly forward giving him a look making him lean forward to see over his classmates and gave out an awkward smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Oscar also leaned forward staring at Becky who looked slightly amused making Dave wonder what kind of face Oscar had decided to pull on. Just as he pushed his best friend out of the way, he saw Becky looking rather concentrated on the paper before marking it with her own pink pen.

He could feel himself getting more anxious and more giddy at the thought of what her answer would be. Before she could pass it down however, their teacher immediately ushered them to stand and follow her. Hastily, Dave stood as Becky placed the folded note beside where she had just sat, however, as he went in to grab it a gust of wind blew it away.

Dave, ignoring the call of his friend hurried after it. No way was he going to lose that paper! He needed to know her answer and he was sure going to get it one way or another! These thoughts floated around his head as he chased after through streets. There was even a moment a woman had picked it up but then tossed it to the side.

It wasn't long until he stopped in front of a shop breathing heavily. He glanced around with confusion and with a small amount of fright. He hoped he had not wandered too far. As he glanced around looking for some street signs, his eyes landed on a particular shop.

Dave's eyes shifted towards the sign. _'ARCANA CABANA - ANTIQUITIES, OBSCURITIES, UNUSUAL GIFTS - BALTHAZAR BLAKE, PROPRIETOR.'_ Curiously, he shuffled forward towards the shop and was fascinated with the numerous rings and antiques that were on display. After a moment of taking in the details, he stepped back and was about to continue his quest on finding what street he was on, his eyes had caught something. _'The note…'_ Dave thought as it was stuck in letterbox of the Arcana Cabana door. He glanced at the shop again before hurriedly went to grab the said note.

However, it seemed as if the note still had some energy left in it for as soon as he was about to reach for it, the note had slipped inside. Biting his lip he stepped back wondering if it was worth the trouble. _'Come on Dave.'_ He thought to himself as he glared at the letterbox as if it was the one at fault. _'Just go in and grab the note. Nothing will happen.'_ With these thoughts he went to grab the door handle and pushed it open.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice

* * *

 **Chapter II: Meeting David Stutler**

* * *

Turns out that, 'unusual' was an understatement. The shop was filled with numerous artefacts that were scattered in various places but somehow the mess made the it slightly homey… in a weird way. Dave shook his head as he wandered around with fascination.

Egyptian mummy cases… weird paintings…a yellow-eyed stuffed owl that seemed to casts weird animated shadows on the wall…

"Quite freaking, right?"

Dave whirled around with shock and fright as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He stiffened slightly and gave a weary glance over the girl's shoulder where the door stood, he wondered how had he not heard it opened. Slowly, Dave turned his gaze back at the female.

She had thick brown hair that just reached the top of her chest and took note that some of the strands flicked at certain directions but didn't look too bad. Her skin was quite fair and didn't seem to have any blemishes, however, he would bet she had some make up on to cover her imperfections. Experiences from his aunties told him that. Blue-green eyes that were slightly narrowed and eyelashes that had mascara making them stand out.

She wore a dark green top with a silver cat that was embedded on the centre. Over that, she was a dark blue leather jacket and dark green jeans with combat boots. Overall, she looked like a college students.

"Yo kid…"

Dave jumped as he was brought out of his musing and watched as she stepped forward before snapping her fingers in front of his face. Dave couldn't help but step back not really liking how close she had gotten.

"Quite jumpy aren't you?" She asked him in amusement making Dave scowl before straightening himself out.

"I'm not jumpy!" Dave huffed and crossed his arms looking every bit of a ten year old. He heard a small laugh making him turn to the girl and glare but had little effect. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the girl moved around with the same fascination he had felt when he had also entered the shop. Curiously, he followed her.

"Hey Dave, look at this."

That made him halt to a stop. He hadn't even introduced himself yet and somehow she knew his name! Panic started to set in and before he could demand how she knew his name, the other brunette turned and was grinning as if he knew something he didn't.

"Relax," She said as she waved her hand signalling him to come over. Cautiously, he did as he was told but made sure to keep an eye on her as well.

"How do you know my name?" Dave asked with a tone of suspicion as he looked down at the counter with wonder. It looked exactly like the genie's lamp in Aladdin!

"No way…" He muttered as he started to rub the lamp half expecting a blue human to come out and grant his wishes. When nothing happened he shrug and stepped back.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Dave asked the girl who was still expecting a doll. Slowly, she stopped and turned to stare at him straight in his eyes. He didn't break eye contact though even if the stare was quite intense.

"I can read minds!" She boomed making him jump back startled by her explanation. Dave let out a scowl of disbelief as she let out a laugh before smiling at him.

"No way." Dave responded as he walked around her looking at different artefacts. In turn, she shrugged at him as they both continued to walk around the shop making fun.

It wasn't long until they both stopped in front of a macabre urn. It was two feet tall and looked like it was hand-painted. If he remembered correctly it was by Hieronymus Bosch. The images showed tormented souls and terrifying monster men writhe in agony in a nightmare landscape.

"Creepy, huh kid?"

Dave nodded absently as he reached forward towards the lid of the urn with curiosity seeping out of him-

A hand snatches his wrist and pulled him somewhat away. Gasping in surprise he tried tugging himself away but as he pulled away he had accidentally kicked the urn. Worriedly he turned around but sighed in relief as his companion had grabbed it just in time.

"You break that and we all will buy it."

Dave stiffened before turning his attention back to the owner of the hand. A tall and grim man stood before the young boy. He looked like he hadn't had a shower in days but didn't smell like one. The man, Balthazar Blake, who he guessed was the owner wore a long black coat giving him a gothic appearance. Somehow, Dave classified this man as mad, bad and dangerous to know. His eyes showed vast knowledge making him look older.

"Looking for something in particular?" Balthazar asked as he let go of Dave's hand.

"I'm sorry!" Dave blurted out as he stepped back. "I'm looking for this note and it kind of blew into your store-"

"A note?" Balthazar asked with slight disbelief, his eyes then shifted to something behind Dave. "You let your younger brother just chase a note around a city?"

"He's not my brother." Dave turned to glance at the girl as she waved her hand in dismissal. "I just came here because you sell some interesting stuff."

"I see." Balthazar said with a slight frown as he turned around and started organising a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry," Dave continued feeling guilty and somewhat nervous for the man had not accepted his apology. "It just blew into your store…it's just-"

"Coincidence." The man muttered and Dave didn't know whether the man was talking to himself or to him.

"Yes, just pure coincidence." Dave nodded his head.

Silence.

Dave couldn't help but turn and glance around with a worried look at the girl who was inspecting a weird looking jar. He waited until she turned to look at him and mouthed: 'Think he's mad?'. Which the girl replied with a smile and shrugged before picking up the said jar. Slightly annoyed with the lack of response to his question, he glanced back at Balthazar who finally turned but instead of looking at him, walked calmly passed Dave.

"I have something I would like to show you, Dave."

"How did you know my name?" Dave asked feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Because I can read minds!" Balthazar half shouted as he turned to look at the kid.

"That's what she said!" Dave replied back pointing at his companion.

He watched as Balthazar stared at him with intensity before turning his attention away from Dave and towards the girl.

"What's your name?" Balthazar asked firmly.

"I thought you could read minds?" She replied back but Dave watched in interested as she winced at the glare that was directed to her. "Mikayla Stones and no I can't read minds."

Dave glared at Mikayla but she replied with a playful wink at him.

"Anyway," Balthazar said bringing Dave's attention to the man, "It's on your backpack."

Before Dave could respond a crash resounded around them. Hurriedly, he turned and saw Mikayla looking guilty at the broken jar. Water and bits of glass surrounded Mikayla and wondered what did she exactly do. Dave nervously glanced at Balthazar who looked like he was about to spit fire.

"Uh… Was that valuable?" Mikayla asked but somehow they all knew the answer.

"The last drops of water from the Lost City of Atlantis? Gee what do you think?"

"Really?" Both Dave and Mikayla asked with excitement in their voice completely forgetting about the broken jar.

"Show me your hands."

Dave watched as Mikayla stammered in confusion making Dave wonder what was her punishment. If it was him who had broken that he would be fearing for his life! He watched as Mikayla stared nervously at him before looking at Balthazar with a hint of determination before holding out her hands.

He watched with curiosity as a wooden mop had been handed to her making her stare at it in confusion.

"Clean that mess up," Balthazar stated firmly before turning and continued his march up to his counter. "Come here, Dave."

With one last glanced at the resigned Mikayla he followed the older man determined not to touch anything. He knew that he was bound to destroy something more valuable than the jar.

Dave watched with caution and curiosity as Balthazar pulled out a small box that had weird engravings around it. As the man opened the lid, Dave felt as if he was in a trance as a silver dragon was pulled out and was placed on the man's palm.

"This is very special Dave," The man whispered to him. Dave could feel Balthazar's gaze on him but he didn't pull his away from the silver dragon. "And if it likes you, you can keep it." That brought him out of his musing and looked up in confusion before stepping back.

"I better not," Dave said shaking his head and smiling politely at the man. "My teacher said I shouldn't be gone too long and she knows I'm here."

"You're a very bad liar Dave, no no, that's good." Balthazar said gently as Dave shook his head. Biting his lip he slowly stepped back and glanced at Mikayla who in turn was watching them with interest and a hint of something…

Glancing one last time at Balthazar he turned and headed towards Mikayla and the door. Before he could reach it however, the door squeaked to a shut and a click echoed around the shop. Feeling slightly tense he glanced at Mikayla pleading for something.

"Just grab the dragon Dave," Mikayla half whispered to him and Dave wondered how good her eye sight that she was able to spot it from this position. "If nothing happens then we can go."

"And if something does happen?" He asked feeling slight dread at the idea of breaking something. Dave glanced back at Balthazar who was still at the counter watching them steadily.

"Then something happens." She shrugged but gave a small nudge at the boy. However, something compelled him to grab her arm and shuffle closer to her. He glanced up at her as she raised an eyebrow at him but in return Dave glared at her. Giving a smile at the boy, they slowly went bak to Balthazar.

Once they both stood in front of the counter, Dave glanced back at Balthazar who nodded at the dragon that was still on his hand. Taking a deep breath, Dave reached out for it with one hand whilst the other clenched tightly at Mikayla's arm.

At first, nothing happened which was better than Dave could ever have hoped for. But before he could hand it back the dragon suddenly came to life. It shook itself before walking round the palm of his hands as if looking for something. It was then it started crawling its way to the back of his hand before wrapping its tail on his index finger.

"Wicked…" Dave muttered in amazement as the dragon curled up around his finger making itself look like a ring. Once the show was over, Dave started tugging the ring off his finger but somehow it wouldn't budge. Panicked he continued to rub it ignoring the burn that he was causing.

"Stop it." Mikayla muttered beside him as she pulled his fingers off the ring.

"I have been searching for a very long time," Balthazar said with the sound of relief as he calmly walked around the counter and approached Dave. With widen eyes, Dave reached out behind him hoping for something to latch onto but came up with nothing. He glanced at Mikayla who was now way out of his reach.

Dave jumped as he felt a pair of hands landing gently onto his shoulder. He glanced back at the man who was now kneeling in front of him. "Magically, here you are. That ring on your finger means something to you. It means that you will become a very important sorcerer one day."

Dave watched as a small smile graced Balthazar's face and he couldn't help but return it, even if his was filled with hesitation. He didn't know whether this man was joking but one thing he was sure, was that this was something he will never forget.

"Wait here," Balthazar said as he stared deep into Dave's own eyes. "Do not move, do not touch anything." Slowly the man stood up. Dave watched with awe as the man stared down at him before patting his head.

"You," The soft voice that Dave was just getting used to turned slightly harsh as Balthazar glanced at Mikayla who frowned at him. "Come with me." With that, Balthazar turned around and headed somewhere at the back of the shop.

Dave watched as the girl shift her gaze at Dave before slowly following the man. However, before she could pass him, she stopped and turned to Dave. "Seriously, don't touch anything." With that she disappeared behind the door leaving Dave to his own musing.


End file.
